Doble espiral
by muka-chan
Summary: Yondaime nuestro que todavia estas vivo, ocultada sea tu paternidad, creaste a Akatsuki que nos da por culo cada dia, no nos dejes caer en el incesto y libranos de Orochimaru, amen Bueno, esto no tiene demasiado que ver con la historia...Cap 3UP xfin
1. Entrando en escena!

emmm..bueno...es mi primer fic, asi que no es gran cosa...espero que os guste...:p

Gracias a Jisunaru-chan por su gran ayuda con los nombres y el titulo (y por leerse y aguantar todas mis tonterias...)Eres la mejor!

* * *

CAPITULO UNO¡ENTRANDO EN ESCENA!

Era una noche lluviosa. No había nadie asomado en las ventanas y mucho menos en las calles. Todo estaba desierto. O casi.

Dos personas caminaban por la aldea, sin prisa.

Kakashi se despertó. Habían llamado a su puerta. ¿Quién seria a esas horas? Abrió la puerta al ver que insistían.

-¿Es usted Kakashi?- dijo una de las dos figuras empapadas

-Si. ¿Qué queréis?- esto le olía raro.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted, Kakashi- san… ¿Podemos pasar?

-Umm…claro, adelante- le dijo este dudando por un momento.-

Al día siguiente el tiempo cambio radicalmente: el sol estaba saliendo en un cielo despejado y había un aire limpio y fresco, con un agradable olor a tierra mojada. Era casi imposible no sentirse bien y libre de preocupaciones. Casi.

-Con todo mi respeto Hokage-sama¿ha pensado en lo que me esta pidiendo?-

-Iruka, no te lo pediría sino fuera absolutamente necesario. Seria negarles un derecho fundamental, ya que han nacido en Konoha.-

-Pero…-

Los reunirás una hora y media antes del examen en tu academia y les harás la pruebas preeliminares que desees. Si no las superan, no tendrán derecho a examinarse. Y me informaras de sus resultados-

-Pero Hokage-sama, los exámenes de graduación son justo hoy, tal vez en los próximos…-

-No hay mas que hablar.- le interrumpió el Hokage.- Puedes irte. Gracias Iruka.-

-A usted Hokage-sama.- contesto Iruka a regañadientes. Acto seguido se levanto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando elTercer Hokage dijo:

-Iruka…-

-¿Si, Hokage-sama?

-Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con la apariencia de uno de ellos. Se parece mucho a…-

-Descuide, Hokage-sama.-contesto Iruka, y acto seguido se fue.

El Hokage suspiró. ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan difícil?

* * *

Kiba y Hinata paseaban por las calles en dirección al lugar donde habían quedado con Shino. 

Akamaru estaba acomodado en la cabeza de Kiba, mirando el paisaje, cuando percibió algo.

-¿Qué te pasa Akamaru? – pregunto Kiba.

El perro miraba en una y otra dirección, olfateando el aire.

-¿Qué le pasa, Kiba?- pregunto Hinata.

-No lo se.-

Akamaru saltó de la cabeza de Kiba y salio corriendo.

-¡Eh!- grito Kiba mientras Hinata y el le perseguían.

El perro se metió por el mercado, lleno de gente hasta los topes, por lo que fue muy difícil seguirlo, aunque el poder de Hinata, obviamente, ayudo bastante.

Akamaru siguió corriendo mas y mas, sin mirar atrás. La había encontrado. La calle estaba casi vacía a excepción de una chica con una pinta un tanto rara. Se plantó delante de ella.

-Eh¿de donde has salido?- dijo ella mientras lo cogía.

El perro la olfateaba mientras tanto.

-La verdad es que eres una monada.- empezó a acariciarle el lomo suavemente.

Akamaru la miro y ladró.

En ese instante Kiba y Hinata llegaron jadeando hasta la esquina donde habían podido seguirlo. Ahora habían perdido su rastro.

De repente oyeron un ladrido. Kiba asomo la cabeza por la esquina; Hinata hizo lo mismo. Vio a una chica con Akamaru en brazos y acariciándolo con cariño.

Hinata vio la cara de pasmado de Kiba.

"Nadie ha cogido o acariciado nunca a Akamaru, excepto el." – pensó.

-Se nota que eres muy especial…- le dijo ella al perro sonriendo.

-Ojala pudiera quedarme contigo, eres precioso… pero seguro que tienes dueño, porque estas muy bien cuidado.-

Pero la verdad es que si tu dueño es como tu, me lo comería a besos.- continuo la chica. Le dio un beso en la cabeza al perro.

Pero ¿se pude saber que esta haciendo esa idiota?- siseo Kiba mientras emprendía el camino para recuperar a Akamaru. Hinata le siguió.

-Oye ¿me lo puedes devolver?- le dijo Kiba con voz de furia reprimida, plantado delante de ella.

Lo siento, no sabia que era tuyo.- dijo la chica un poco avergonzada. Llevaba el protector que acreditaba que era una ninja de Konoha, pero Kiba nunca la había visto por allí.

-Tienes suerte de tener un perro así.- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras le daba a Akamaru.- te debe ser muy útil ¿no?-

Kiba no respondió. ¿Se había dado cuenta de…? No, era imposible en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, adiós. Tengo algo de prisa.- se despidió ella mientras se iba corriendo.

-Hinata.-

-¿Si, Kiba?-

-Solo le diremos esto a Shino. No le cuentes a nadie mas lo que ha pasado.-

-Deacuerdo.- dijo la chica aunque no comprendía muy bien el porque.

* * *

Sasuke paseaba por la calle, más tranquilo que de costumbre. Hoy se había encontrado con pocas "fans", por lo que el día parecía ir por buen camino. 

-Eh, tu!- oyó como le llamaban. Era la voz de una chica. Curiosamente, el día se le había fastidiado de repente.

El hizo lo de siempre: siguió su camino, como si la cosa no fuera con el.

-¡Eh, no me ignores, capullo!-

No iba a permitir que lo insultaran sin ver la cara de quien lo hacia. Además, en el fondo le picaba la curiosidad, porque no le insultaban muy a menudo y era la primera vez en su vida que una chica lo hacia. Estaba acostumbrado a que los insultos fueran para Naruto.

Se volvió. Sin previo aviso, la chica se le tiro al cuello en un abrazo. Sasuke no supo como reaccionar y se quedo paralizado.

- Veo que has aprobado el examen. Yo acabo de salir, ha sido muy fácil. Cada día odio más que llamen por orden alfabético.- dijo ella.- Ya veo que para celebrar el aprobado, te has pegado un cambio de look ¿Eh?- dijo ella mientras se separaba de Sasuke, que no sabia como reaccionar.

La chica tenía el pelo azul, los ojos morados y vestía de una manera muy extraña. Su protector relucía al sol. Parecía tener más o menos su edad. En sus ropas tenia un signo que Sasuke no sabía que significaba: dos espirales entrecruzadas.

-La verdad es que te sienta muy bien. Si las chicas antes no te dejaban en paz, ahora te van a devorar¿eh, primito?- le comento ella mientras le ojeaba de arriba abajo con una expresión de interés bastante exagerada y teatral, que resultaba bastante graciosa. Pero Sasuke nisiquiera sonrió.

-Yo no soy tu primo.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-Eh, que pasa¿ahora haces como si no supieras quien soy?- dijo ella un poco enfadada alcanzándole y poniéndose delante suya- Si no te conociera diría que eres otra persona.-

-Es que no me conoces.- contesto él, frió y tajante.-

-¿Que te pasa hoy, te crees que eres guay actuando así o que?-

-Siento decir que te equivocas de persona.-

-Con que esas tenemos ¿no?- ella empezaba a estar molesta de verdad.-

Al ver que el pasaba de largo de ella y seguía andando, le agarró de la camisa y le pregunto enfadada: -Entonces ¿quien se supone que eres? –

Sasuke la tiró al suelo y sacó su cuchillo, poniéndoselo a cierta distancia del cuello

Ella lo miro por un instante.

- Tienes razón, tú no eres... El jamás actuaría así en esta situación.-

Después en un movimiento rapidísimo, se cambiaron los papeles: ella le había tirado y se había sentado encima de Sasuke, con su cuchillo situados a unos pocos milímetros del cuello de este.

-¿Quién eres? – susurro ella intrigada; abandonando su expresión alegre y teatral y poniéndose seria.-

-Sasuke Uchiha.- respondió en igual tono. El chico vio la cara de INMENSA SORPESA de ella.

-DEJA A SASUKE-KUN!- gritaron un montón chicas, que parecieron salir de la nada.-

-¡HEMOS VISTO COMO LE HAS ABRAZADO!-chillo una de ellas.-

-¡Y COMO DESPUES LE HAS ATACADO, INTENTADO MATARLE!- exclamo otra

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijo la chica del pelo azul flipando, todavía encima de Sasuke.

-¡ASÍ QUE TENDRAS QUE ENFRENTARTE CON TODAS NOSOTRAS! – vociferaron todas al unísono.-

La chica con una cara de estar pero que muy perdida, miro a Sasuke por un instante. Este se encogió de hombros como diciendo "pos esto es lo que hay, pa que tu veas". Ella se puso de pie, Sasuke también se levantó.

-Bueno la verdad es que no se que decir…- empezó a decir la chica con cara inocente- Excepto que estáis muy "compenetradas"- acabosoltando con sarcasmo.

-¡No te vamos a perdonar lo que has hecho!- dijo una.- ¡llevamos años luchando todas nosotras y las demás chicas de la aldea, por ver quien conseguía a Sasuke-kun y no vamos a permitir que ahora llegues tú y te lo lleves de rositas!-

Sus ojos morados miraron a Sasuke que simplemente asintió suspirando, con expresión abatida.

-Wow, que flipaera…- se dijo para si.

-¿QUE?- exclamo una de ellas.

-Esto… je je…nada, nada…-

-¡ATACAD A LA INVASORA!-

Todas se lanzaron a la chica como fieras. Cuando pasaron unos segundos, la pelea paro.

-¿Un reemplazo?- dijo furiosa una.-

-¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE!- gritó otra, que era la "cabecilla" del grupo.

Su grito resonó por toda Konoha.

* * *

Rika era, lo que se suele decir, una chica normal: vivía en Konoha, era ninja y el chico que le gustaba no le hacia ni caso, es decir, estaba enamorada de Sasuke. 

Ella confiaba en que un día, su vida cambiaria. Y aquel parecía ser ese día.

Vio a Sasuke-kun, que andaba pensativo y serio, como siempre. Había cambiado de imagen y de peinado, porque ni sus ropas ni su pelo eran las que solía llevar.

"Sigue siendo Sasuke-kun. No hay nadie como él en todo el mundo"- pensó Rika.

-Ho…Hola.- dijo Rika muy ruborizada. Sabia perfectamente que Sasuke-kun no le respondería, por que nunca lo hacia, pero ella no se rendía y seguía intentándolo.

Entonces el se paró y la miró, algo extrañado. Rika estaba cada vez mas roja y las mejillas le ardían.

-Hola.- contesto el con una alegre, amable y gran sonrisa. Después siguió su camino.

Rika no se lo creía.¡Le, le había mirado, le había hablado, le había sonreído!

Iba como en una nube. Sino hubiera oído sus pasos hubiera dicho que flotaba por encima del suelo.

-Esto, hola Rika-chan.- le saludo Ino al verla- ¿te pasa algo?-

-Sasuke-kun…- empezó a contarle, como si estuviera drogada, casi sin acabar de creerse lo que le había pasado.-

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke-kun?-

-Me ha saludado y…y…me ha sonreído.-

-¿QUEEEEE?-

-Lo que oyes.-

-Eres una mentirosa.-

-No, de verdad, no miento. Mira iremos a buscarlo y el te lo dirá.-

-Me parece bien. ¿Por donde se ha ido?-

Acto seguido empezaron buscarle y se le sumaron decenas de chicas mas y muchas de ellas decían que Sasuke-kun les había saludado.

Mientras tanto Sasuke paseaba tranquilo, sin saber lo que se le venía encima

-Vaya- se dijo a si mismo.- se ve que hoy estamos teniendo un buen día.-

El siguió andando, ajeno a todo.

* * *

Había un chico y una chica esperando en el puente. Lo unico que rompia el silencio era el rumor de aquel rio, que cruzaba la mayor parte de Konoha. 

-¿Estas seguro de que el tipo ese no nos esta tomando el pelo? Llega tarde.-

-Oh, vamos mujer, no seas así.-

-Vamos es un poco raro… no hay mas que verle el peinado que lleva y esa cara de alelao y de estar medio dormido que tiene… -"aunque no se pueda decir que sea feo, ni mucho menos…"-

-Seguro que aparecerá tarde o temprano…-

-Pues esperemos que sea temprano, por que yo estoy harta de esperar.- le dijo la chica.-

-Venga, ten un poco de paciencia.-

-Umfff…-

* * *

Sasuke seguía paseando pensativo, mientras salía de la aldea y se internaba el bosque. El incidente de la pandilla de fans le importaba un comino, ya esta acostumbrado… 

"Esa chica…"- pensó.- "no parecía tener mucha fuerza…ni físicamente ni en lo que a chakras se refiere…además según ella estaba recién graduada, pese que tiene que tener mas o menos mi edad, por lo que no debería de ser demasiado brillante como ninja…entonces…¿Cómo ha podido tirarme así al suelo? No he dejado de estar alerta ni un solo segundo, pero…"

Notó la presencia de alguien detrás suyo. En menos de un segundo cogio sus shuriken y los lanzo a sus espaldas, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Sus estrellas ninja estaban clavadas algo mas allá, en un árbol. No podía ser, le tendría que haber dado de lleno a quien estuviera allí... además nisiquiera había podido ver quien era… había cambiado rápidamente de lugar.

"Había alguien ahí, estoy completamente seguro de que no lo he imaginado…"-

-Deberías intentar ser un poco menos agresivo¿no crees?-

Sasuke se volvió justo delante suya, a unos pocos centímetros de el, estaba bocabajo, con los pies pegados a la rama de un árbol, la chica que había visto antes.

-Venia a pedirte perdón por lo de antes…- prosiguió la chica, mientras sus pies se despegaban de la corteza del árbol, evidentemente sin que ella lo quisiera, y se cayó de bruces sin poder evitarlo.- menuda mierda, esto no me acaba de salir…-

Sasuke se removió en sus adentros¿como podía haberse dejado humillar por una simple aprendiza?- (aunque como no, su rostro siguió impasible, es lo que tiene ser Sasuke...)

-Bueno como te iba diciendo: siento muchísimo de lo antes; ha sido producto de un gran malentendido que todavía no llego a comprender…- se disculpo la chica mientras se frotaba una zona de la cabeza donde seguro que poco después le saldría un buen chichón...

-Explícate.-

-Pues veras…bueno…- empezo a decir ella mientras miraba la impasible, y casi asesina, mirada de Sasuke.-

-…..-

-…da igual, olvídalo.- suspiro, dandose por vencida.-

-….-

-Bueno yo ya te he pedido perdón así que me voy a ir…-

Sasuke no espero más y siguió su camino.

-Déjame hacer una pregunta mas…Sasuke…-

El simplemente se paró, y ella se lo tomo como un "si":- ¿Adonde vas?-

-A entrenar.- contestosin volverse y acto seguido, continuó andando.

* * *

-Chicas¿estáis seguras de que es por aquí?- dijo Rika 

-Pues claro, la ultima que lo vio dice que se dirigía en esta dirección.- contesto Ino.

Un grupo de innumerables chicas que cada vez crecía más y más, andaban por el bosque.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se disponía a darse un refrescante baño en el lago. Se quito la ropa mientras corría y se tiro desde lo más alto de una roca.

-Yujuuuuu!- grito mientras caía en bomba y salpicaba. Tras esto empezó a nadar y poco después a bucear viendo los peces y el fondo.

-"¿Dónde estará ese capullo?"- pensó la chica mientras seguía esperando en el puente.- "No me extraña que mi compañero se haya marchado. Espero que cuando llegué ese maldito chalado no me pregunte por el… si es que llega algún día…"-

La chica suspiró y se sentó en la barandilla del puente, mientras miraba a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia...

-¡El protector Sasuke-kun esta aquí!- grito una chica

-¡Y sus sandalias ninja!

-¡Eh, chicas mirad!- dijo Rika - es la camiseta que llevaba Sasuke-kun hoy…-

-¿Sa…Sasuke-kun esta sin…sin camiseta?- dijo una. En ese instante las decenas de chicas que estaban allí se sonrojaron.-

Avanzaron unos pasos mas.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamo otra roja como un tomate.- Y...y...estos son sus...sus pantalones…-

Se puede decir que el "sonrojamiento general" aumento muchísimo.

Ino avanzo empezó a correr. Se quedo para de repente. Las demás la siguieron y cuando vieron que paraba se detuvieron a cierta distancia de Ino, que estaba espaldas, no dejaba de temblar y parecía estar muy conmocionada.

-Pu, pues entonces…- dijo Ino temblando de emoción, y con la cara de un color rojo fosforescente.- supongo… que…que..que…-

-¡Vamos Ino suéltalo de una vez!- le gritó una de las chicas-

Esta tomo aire un momento como reuniendo el valor suficiente para atreverse a decir lo que seguía:

- Que..que..est- Ino se volvió - estos serán sus calzoncillos.-

- ¡UAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todas

El chico saco la cabeza del agua para tomar aire.

- "Supongo que ya esta bien por hoy"- pensó mientras salía del liquido elemento, sintiendose el rey de los mares.

"Mierda, se me ha metido agua en el oído". Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, para ver si salía, mientras andaba hacia el lugar donde había dejado tirada su ropa.

¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Por si no lo habéis notado, esto es un grito de histeria colectiva)

"¿Qué ha sido ese grito?"- pensó el chico mientras abría los ojos rápidamente. Si hubiera sabido de que se trataba, seguro que no le hubiera interesado tanto.

Porque lo que vio fue… a mas de cien chicas a menos de un metro de el…que estaba completamente desnudo.

* * *

-¡Ya no puedo más! Cuando pille a ese maldito idiota le voy a arrancar todos y cada uno de sus malditos pelos grises de la cabeza.- gritó Naruto desesperado cuando ya llevaban mas de tres horas y media esperando. 

-….- Sakura suspiro.

Inner Sakura:- "Tú déjalo calvo, Naruto… QUE YO SOLO PIENSO ARRANCARLE LOS OJOS Y DESPUES QUEMARLE VIVO…"-

-Adelante Naruto, mi pelo es todo tuyo.- dijo Kakashi mientras bajaba de la rama de un árbol de un salto.- Aunque no se si el look a lo krilín me sentará bien…-

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- grito Naruto muy enfadado.-

-Lo se, lo se, pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa.-

-A VER¿TE PERDISTE POR EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA, TE ENCONTRASTE A UNA MUJER Y TUVISTES QUE BAILAR, SE TE ESTROPEO EL DESPERTADOR **OTRA VEZ** O QUE?- chillo Sakura muy cabreada.-

-No.- dijo Kakashi muy sonriente.- Tuve que recoger a una persona, que me retrasó,…-

-¡MENTIROSO!- exclamo una voz desde el árbol del que Kakashi se había bajado.- ¡me has tenido esperando hasta hace cinco minutos!

-¿Quién esta ahí Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura mientras se ponía a la defensiva preparándose para un posible ataque.

-¡Aja!- exclamo Naruto, totalmentecentrado en culpar a su maestro.- Para que veas que todo el mudo lo dice¡Además de tardón eres un mentiroso!

-No te preocupes Sakura, es la persona de la que he hablado antes.- dijo Kakashi ignorando a Naruto.

* * *

El empezó a correr mientras a duras penas intentaba recoger su ropa, perseguido por más de un centenar de chicas.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo hacia donde habían quedado el, Naruto y Sakura para entrenar. Tampoco llevaba demasiada prisa, porque sabía que iba a tener que esperar a Kakashi… 

-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUNNNN!-

"Venia del lugar donde habíamos quedado".- pensó mientras empezaba a correr hacia el lugar de donde había procedido el grito.

-Entonces que por lo menos se presente ¿No?- dijo Naruto que ardía en deseos de ver quien era.

De repente irrumpieron en el lugar un montón de chicas que perseguían a un chico que estaba desnudo…y que era Sasuke.

-Sa…Sas…- empezó a decir Sakura atónita, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos…- ¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUNNNN!-

-¡Ostia Sasuke…!- exclamo Naruto - ¿Por qué mierda me habré dejado la cámara en casa¡Tenia que haberla traído para poder restregarte esto siempre que quisiera!-

-¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA?- grito alguien que venia corriendo hacia donde estaban todos. Y ese alguien era…Sasuke.

Todo el mundo se quedo pasmado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- grito Sakura.-

-Ummm, vaya no sabia que Sasuke tuviera otro hermano… (¿Querrá matarlo a este también?)- dijo Naruto.

Los dos "Sasukes" se miraban uno al otro atónitos.

Y es que tuviera un peinado y ropa diferente a los de Sasuke (N.A: bueno, ahora no xD)no conseguiría distinguirlos, porque a excepción de eso, eran idénticos físicamente, como dos gotas de agua.

-Espero que ahora comprendas lo que paso antes, Sasuke.- dijo una chica mientras se bajaba del mismo árbol desde el que Kakashi había descendido minutos antes.-

Era la misma chica con la que Sasuke se había encontrado.

-Te presento a mi primo, Daisuke .- (N.A no si encima con rimita xDDDDD)

-¿ENTONCES NINGUNO DE ELLOS ES UNA REPLICA? –

-No.- dijo la chica con total tranquilidad.- Los dos son de carne y hueso.-

-¿LO, LO CONOCIAS?- pregunto Daisuke-

-Me lo encontré hace un rato por la calle y lo confundí contigo…- explico, manteniendose al margen del caos reinante y de la inmensa alegría de las fans de Sasuke, que ahora tenían la oferta del dos por uno. – Y por cierto, nii-chan...- dijo mientras lo miraba sonriendo.- Por lo menos tápate, que se te ve todo.-

-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!- exclamó este al recordar que estaba en pelota picada en frente de su prima y de la inmensa mayoría de la población femenina de Konoha.

-Oye¿esa no es la tía de antes, la que nos quería quitar a Sasuke-kun? – pregunto una de las fans.-

-¡Es verdad!- exclamo otra.-

-Oh, oh….- dijo la chica temiendo la que se le iba a venir encima.

Mientras todas la chicas (excepto Sakura que aun no había salido del shock) se abalanzaban sobre su prima, Daisuke aprovecho para salir de escena con disimulo, seguramente para ir a buscar su ropa, Naruto estaba mas liado que la pata de un romano y Sasuke se había quedado paralizado y sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver.

"Vaya, la cosa empieza bien…"-susurro Kakashi, desesperado.- "si seguimos así, algún día nos harán una serie de dibujos animados y todo…"

Sasuke subió en menos de dos segundos a lo alto de un árbol, donde estaba la chica sentada, viendo como su duplicación las pasaba moradas defendiéndose contra todas sus atacantes.

-Hay una cosa que todavía no se.-comento Sasuke de pie junto a ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.-

-¿Cual?- preguntó, con total ingenuidad.-

-Tu nombre.-

-…- la chica dudo por un momento, como si no supiera que responder.

-♥¡Yo te lo diré!♥-dijo de repente un sonrienteKakashi , que se encontraba en cuclillas, bocabajo y con los pies pegadosa la rama que estaba justo encima de ellos.- La puedes llamar Raiki y el apellido de su clan o si lo prefieres…Raiki UCHIHA.-

-¿QUE? – exclamo Sasuke mirándola. Raiki simplemente se mordió el labio inferior y agacho la cabeza.-

* * *

-Hokage-sama – dijo Iruka, mientras entraba en la habitación.- he venido a informarle de los resultados del examen…- 

-Bien, Iruka cuéntame¿Qué tal lo han hecho?-

-Les puse pruebas del nivel de los alumnos de mi academia y también les hice pruebas de nivel más alto…-

-¿Cómo de alto?- pregunto el Hokage, pero al mirar a Iruka comprendió lo que este quería decir.- Entiendo… Continua.-

-Las pasaron sin aparente dificultad. Están aprobados en el examen de mi academia con la mejor nota, pero teniendo en cuenta su edad eso es normal. Fueron sus resultados las otras pruebas las que más me sorprendieron…-

-Gracias Iruka ya puedes irte.-

Iruka se despidió y salio de la habitación.

* * *

(¿Que os ha parecido¿corto¿largo¿interesante¿insipido?(Oo'') dejadme un review diciendomelo, POR FAVOOOORR!) 


	2. ¿una union inesperada?

(Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serieNaruto no me pertenecen) (TT como odio acer disclaimers... y eso k es el 1º xDDDDD)

* * *

CAPITULO DOS¿UNA UNION INESPERADA?

-¡Buuuenos días Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia el puente donde estaba la chica.

-¿Ummm? – dijo Naruto algo extrañado.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto refiriéndose a Daisuke.- ¿Eres el de ayer¡Me divertí mucho¡Fue la primera vez que vi sangrar por la nariz a una chica!

-Naruto, déjalo…- le corto Sakura, que no quería volver a recordar ese momento

-¡Y no solo a una, sino a muchas! Si, eres tú. Entonces… Eres el hermano de Sasuke ¿no?-

-¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS! – gritaron Sasuke y Daisuke a la vez, muy cabreados.-

-Pues sois igualitos…- dijo Naruto.

-Vaya¡que comentario tan original¡No me había dado cuenta hasta que tú lo has dicho! – dijo con sarcasmo Raiki que estaba sentada en la barandilla.-

-¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?-

-Kakashi-sensei lo dijo ayer¿no te acuerdas?- dijo le Sakura a Naruto.- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-Pues la verdad es que… en ese momento, me estaba acordando de que Iruka-sensei me prometió que me iba a invitar a ramen esa noche…jeje.¡Estaba riquísimo!-

"Típico de el"- pensó Sakura- "a estas alturas no se ni para que pregunto…"

…

Dos horas más tarde:

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Kakashi sonriente.- veréis es que las tuberías se reventaron,toda mi casa acabo inundada y tuve que…-

-¡MENTIRA! – gritaron Sakura, Raiki, Naruto y Daisuke.

-¡Eh, eh¿Como sabéis si miento o no?- dijo Kakashi mientras ponía ojos de corderito degollado -¿Por qué me juzgáis sin conocer la verdad?-

-Pues porque...- Empezó a decir Raiki.- Las tuberías se revientan si el agua se expande con la fuerza suficiente para romperlas. Y eso solo pasa cuando el agua del interior de las tuberías se congela…- continuo la chica totalmente seria, con una expresión de total indiferencia en la cara (Al estilo Shikamaru)-…y no te puede haber sucedido, porque la temperatura ambiental no es lo suficientemente baja para que eso ocurra.-

En ese momento la mejor forma de expresar la reacción de Kakashi seria decir que había puesto una cara como diciendo "Mierda, me han pillado y encima he quedado como el culo"

-Si tienes que poner una excusa, por lo menos que sea creíble.- le aconsejó ella-

-¡WOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW¡Es tan lista como tu, Sakura- chan!- dijo Naruto que no cabía en si de la sorpresa.-¡Además no veas lo bien que le ha quedado!-

-Jeje…- se rió la chica.

-Baka…- susurró simplemente Sasuke

Cuando ya se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento, Kakashi dijo: - Bueno chicos vamos a tener que entrenar todos juntos por un tiempo.-

"Estos idiotas no harán nada mas que estorbar y retrasarnos…"- pensó Sasuke

-¿Por qué, Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Sakura.-

-Veras, han llegado hace muy poco tiempo, y no han podido asignarles un Jounin que los supervise, porque entraron de improviso en el ultimo examen y todos los Jounins ya tenían grupos novatosa su cargo...Y como vais mas avanzados no tengo porque estar tan encima de vosotros como antes…me los asignaron a mi-

Todos se quedaron callados. Estaba claro que no había más que preguntar.

-Entonces empecemos.- le dijo Kakashi a Raiki y a Daisuke.- quiero que os presentéis y me digáis vuestras principales habilidades y defectos y las que creéis que tiene vuestro compañero. Y por favor… sed sinceros.-

-Me llamo Daisuke. Mi punto fuerte son mis técnicas de curación. Mi principal defecto es que no se sobreponerme a ciertas situaciones…la gente suele decir que soy un poco tímido.- al decir esto ultimo se sonrojo un poco.- Tengo varias aficiones, y mi sueño puede que parezca algo estúpido, pero para mi es muy importante…-sus ojos, unos ojos idénticos que los de Sasuke, se iluminaron - …llegar a ser lo mas fuerte posible, para poder proteger a las cosas y a las personas que me importan…-

-Es un buen sueño.- le corto Kakashi mientras sonreía.- No creo que nadie pudiera llegar a decirte que es estúpido. Continua-

-Gracias.- dijo Daisuke, mientras se le iluminaba la cara con una gran sonrisa.- En cuanto a mi prima, tengo que decir que su mayor cualidad es su capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría en ciertas situaciones, además de que es alguien que siempre te esta dando ánimos para ser mejor, y que tiene una gran capacidad de persuasión.-

-Muy bien, ahora tu.-

-Me llamo Raiki. ¡Mi principal afición es gastar bromas pesadas y tomarle el pelo a la gente!-se presentó con una sonrisa en los labios.- En cuanto a nii-chan su mayor debilidad es su timidez y que muchas veces pierde los nervios. Su mejor cualidad es que es una persona que lucha hasta que consigue su objetivo y creo que tiene el potencial suficiente para ser un gran ninja en cuanto supere sus miedos y consiga controlar sus debilidades. Lo que mas gracia me hace de el es que siempre se pone como un tomate cuando suelto cosas de cómo estas.- Se quedo callada, riéndose tras decir esto. Kakashi miro al chico. En efecto, el chico estaba como bastante sonrojado.-

"Se ve que lo conoce bien"- pensó

-¿Puedes continuar por favor?- le pidió Kakashi- háblanos de ti.-

Y aunque intento disimularlo, su actitud cambio. Intento hablar de ello animadamente y quitarle hierro al asunto: -pues la verdad en cuanto a mi…- hizo una pausa y tomo aire.- Soy una ninja más bien normal: no destaco por mi habilidades ni en el ninjutsu ni el genjutsu, por que no tengo demasiado chakra ni resistencia, y mi taijutsu tampoco es una maravilla en la mayoría de las ocasiones, que digamos.-suspiro y continuó hablando – Y en cuanto a mi sueño…puede decirse que no tengo ninguno.-

Todos la miraron, bastante extrañados.

-¿Y a que se debe eso?- pregunto Kakashi, intrigado

-Ummm…es difícil de explicar. Mi sueños era demostrarle a la gentey en especial, a una persona, que yo seria y haria lo que quisiera, no lo que me dijeran…pero esa persona esta muerta, y por lo tanto mi sueño tambien lo está.-

-Entiendo. Continua, pues.- le dijo mientras su unico ojo visible le observaba con aire sombrio

-En cuanto a lo que odio…- La chica se encogió un poco mas sobre si misma y su mirada, dirigida hacia el suelo, se lleno de rencor.- son bastante cosas, pero la que mas odio de todas no es fácil de describir, al menos no con palabras. Esta bastante relacionado con mi difunto sueño, por llamarlo de alguna manera… odio que me digan lo que tengo que ser o lo que tengo que hacer, odio que me menosprecien por ser mujer, y que la gente crea que por mis pasado o mis orígenes tengo que actuar de una manera o otra…Y supongo que mi mayor cualidad… es la capacidad de sobrevivir y de salir viva de situaciones complicadas, aunque yo misma en esos momentos…quisiera morir.-

"¿QUE?"- pensó Naruto

- Vamos, no digas eso.- dijo Daisuke.-

"Pero ¿que le pasa a esta chica¿Que es lo que le han hecho para que ese concepto de si misma?"-pensó Kakashi - "No es normal. ¿Qué diablos te han hecho, Raiki?" -

- ¡Lo que te pasa es que eres un maldita idiota!- grito Naruto.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso¡Has cogido el camino fácil¡No haces más que lamentarte¡hacerte la victima no solucionara tus problemas!-

- Cállate.- susurro ella, sin levantar la vista.- Tú no sabes nada de mi.-

- ¿Qué pasa, te molesta que te digan la verdad o que?-

- Tú no sabes la verdad, por lo que es mejor que no hables.- contesto ella, levantándose.

- ¡Naruto déjala! – le pidió Sakura.

- Y que pasa ¿Eh?- continuó, levantandose tambien ysin hacer caso a Sakura. Se miraban el uno la otra a los ojos, desafiantes.– ¿Me vas a enseñar tú esa "verdad"?-

- Exacto.- respondió ella con una sonrisa que era de todo menos alegre.-pero eso no ocurrirá hoy. Ahora empecemos.- dijo ella avanzando un par de pasos.-

- Bien, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, vosotros tres haced vuestros respectivos entrenamientos. Yo tengo cosas que hacer con estos dos.- "sobretodo con la chica"-

Los tres asintieron y empezaron a entrenarse.

-Bien- les dijo Kakashi.- enseñadme lo que sabéis hacer.-

Los sometió a una y otra prueba, una y otra vez, mientras que Daisuke las superaba, más o menos bien, su prima podía ejecutarlas durante muy poco tiempo, y muy pocas veces.

"No lo entiendo. Tiene poco chakra, pero su resistencia es aun peor...creo que con ella tendré que esmerarme en el taijutsu…"- pensó Kakashi mientras los observaba -"Aunque con el otro no sera tan difícil. Esta mucho menos pulido que Sasuke y los demás, pero no lo hace del todo mal… este tiene muchas mas posibilidades de ponerse a su nivel…"-

La chica acabo rendida mucho antes que Daisuke.

-Menuda idiota.- dijo Sasuke, mientras se iba, porque ya había terminado de entrenar-

-Tu eres un capullo…y yo no me quejo – dijo ella jadeante, pero Sasuke ya estaba demasiado lejos y no lo había escuchado, o eso parecía.-

"Bueno, por lo menos se ve que su sentido del humor es indeleble al cansancio…"- pensó Kakashi, riéndose.

-¡Bueno, yo también me voy!- dijo Sakura, mientras se iba corriendo. – ¡Hasta mañana!-

-¡Y yo también! – le secundo Naruto, momentos después, mientras salía toda velocidad.- ¡Espérame Sakura-chan, que voy contigooooo!-

-Joder, cuanta energía…- soltó Daisuke, que estaba sentado cercano a su prima.-

-No es que el tenga mucha energía…- le informoesta exhausta.- es que nosotros tenemos muy pocas.-

-Os falta entrenamiento y perfeccionar vuestras técnicas. Todavía estáis un poco verdes- dijo Kakashi-

-Bueno…- suspiro Daisuke.- ¿nos vamos ya, Kakashi-sensei?-

-Si. Creo que esta bien por hoy.-

-Venga, Raiki-chan.- dijo su primo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.- Nos vamos a casa.-

-Gracias.- le contesto ella sonriente.- Vamos, estoy deseando estrenar esa cama tan blandita que tenemos en casa. Llevo demasiados días durmiendo al raso, nii-chan.-

-Sinceramente, comprendo perfectamente a que te refieres.- le dijo él. Ella soltó una carcajada.-

Y se fueron de allí.

"El podrá avanzar con facilidad"- pensó Kakashi mientras los veía alejándose.- "Pero con ella me va a costar mas. No tiene ningún interés ni motivación aparentemente, y eso lo va a hacer mas complicado todavía…"

-Bueno, sera mejor que yo también me vaya a casa…- dijo Kakashi, tras dar un bostezo.-…porque tengo que pensar una excusa algo mejor para mañana. Hoy me he esmerado algo más que de costumbre, pero gracias a ella he quedado muy mal.- y tras esto empezó a andar en dirección a su casa.

Mientras, el sol empezaba a ponerse.

El día siguiente, fue muy parecido al anterior. Raiki era superada por su primo, y ella se quedaba cada vez mas atrás. Cuando intentaba técnicas como la duplicación, podía aguantarla mas o menos bien, pero cuando se topaba con aquellas de un nivel algo superior, fracasaba. Y por mucho que kakashi hablaba con ella, esta siempre le respondia lo mismo: "- Es todo lo que puedo hacer.-"

Los días pasaron.

Un día más, todo siguió como empezaba a ser habitual. Cuando toco despedirse, pasolo desiempre:

-Yo ya me voy.- informo Sasuke, en aquel tono de voz que habría podido describirse como "suyo", mientras se iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.-

-Y yo, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Sakura.-

-Me parece que yo también, estoy reventado.- dijo Naruto mientras se iba lentamente de allí.-

-Bueno, supongo que nosotros también.- dijo Daisuke.

-Tu si. Tu prima se queda. Tengo asuntos que tratar con ella.-

-Pero…-

-Bueno ya sabes.- le dijo ella sonriéndole.- Puedes irte.-

-Es que…-

-No me va a pasar nada ¿vale?- dijoRaiki mientras se levantaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.- Iré a casa en cuanto termine, nii-chan. Te lo prometo.-

El suspiró:- Deacuerdo.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.- Adiós.-

"Ahora comprendo a que venia lo de las dotes de persuasión. Le ha convencido con bastante facilidad…"-

Cuando el se fue, ella se sentó en la hierba.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Kakashi- sensei?- pregunto ella, curiosa.- ¿Mas pruebas?-

-No.- dijo el sentándose.- vamos a hablar...-

-¿Hablar?- susurro Raiki sin comprenderlo del todo.

-…Sobre ti-

Ella agacho la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, empezaba a hacerse de noche.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Naruto.- ¿Dónde estará mi cartera? Seguro que tiene que estar por aquí. Si no la encuentro, ya puedo estar despidiéndome del ramen-

De repente escucho la voz de Kakashi decir: - Vamos a hablar…sobre ti.-

-Veras, yo no tengo recursos ilimitados. Hay un profesor que es muy bueno en taijutsu. De el se pueden aprender cosas increíbles, empezarías mañana mismo y…-

-Me estas largando¿no?-dijo ella con expresión sombría - Vas ha decirme que no quieres tenerme en tu equipo, que no quieres adiestrarme, es eso¿no?-

-…- Kakashi estaba serio. Suspiró.- Veras…no te esfuerzas. No quieres ver de lo que eres capaz. Es que nisiquiera intentas ver hasta donde llega el limite de tu chakra, siempre estás usando el mínimo posible…y la mayoría de las veces, las cantidades que usas no son suficientes. Si no pones interés por tu parte, yo tampoco lo pondré por la mía.-

- Hago todo lo que puedo.- suspiró Raiki-

- Tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.-

-¿Sabes que…?- dijomirándole.-… ¿sabes que es lo que mas me sorprendió de ti?-

Kakashise quedo callado. Ella continúo:

-Que era la primera vez que alguien superior a mi, cuando escucho lo que yo pensaba sobre mi misma, no se lo creyó.-se le empezó a quebrar la voz mientras hablaba- Y que incluso al verme como lo hacia el primer día, no te lo creías, por eso te comportabas así conmigo. Y el segundo y el tercero, y el cuarto…-

-…- Kakashi se quedo callado, mirando hacia la nada, sin responder.-

-Yo sabía que eras un ninja muy poderoso, a pesar de que mi primera impresión sobre ti fue diferente, y eso me deprimió aun más. Me hizo sentir aun mas inferior, aunque pareciera imposible.-

El siguió sin decir nada.

-Y la primera vez que vi como mirabas a Naruto, a Sakura y a Sasuke… con tanto orgullo… tan solo pensé que, ojala, ojala… alguien llegara a mirarme así algún día.-

Las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer la hierba.

-Mierda.- siseo ella.- Me ha vuelto a pasar. No soy capaz de cumplir mi promesa…-

-¿Promesa?- pregunto el, hablando por primera vez, en aquel rato.-

-Si.- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Me prometí hace mucho tiempo, que no volvería a llorar. Por nada ni por nadie…porque no quiero acabar ahogada en mis propias lagrimas-

En cuanto se las secó, como si tomara fuerza de la nada, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación y dijo:

-Mañana te enseñare lo que le ocurre a mi chakra. Pero tendremos que estar tú y yo solos. En cuanto al taijutsu, dame una semana. Tan solo una semana. -

-….-

-Por favor…- dijo ella suplicante.- No me hagas esto, ahora que empiezo a creer en ti.-

Su voz se noto mucho mas segura en la siguiente frase- Prometo que sino quedas satisfecho, me iré, adonde tu quieras, aunque tenga que irme sin patearle el culo a ese chulo de Sasuke porque no pueda ni moverme.-

Kakashi se levantó.

Ella agacho la cabeza y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, entendiendo lo que significaba ese silencio.

-Solo tengo que decirte una cosa.- dijo Kakashi. Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. El hombre la miro a los ojos.- deberías aprender a ser mas educada, y hablarme de usted.- se adivinaba una gran sonrisa detrás de su mascara.- después de todo soy tu profesor ¿No?-

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió el, mientras empezaba a caminar.-

-¡SI!- grito ella triunfal, como respuesta.

Naruto lo había escuchado todo, escondido, sin hacerlo a propósito, en los matorrales.

-Bueno…- dijo la chica mientras se estiraba.- Supongo que este momento es igual de bueno que cualquier otro para empezar. Así que…-

"¿Como va ha hacerlo? Tiene que estar reventada por los normales… ¿Y va hacer entrenamientos extras, justo ahora?"- Naruto la miraba sorprendido.

-¡Vamos allá!- dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba contra un tronco cortado que había allí, pensado para entrenar. Se puso a patearlo sin dejarse ni un solo segundo para tomar aire. Una y otra vez, sin descanso. Patadas, saltos, puñetazos… Estaba practicando todo lo que sabia en cuanto a movimientos de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se cayo al suelo jadeando.

"Es normal que no pueda mas. Tiene que estar agotada. Se esta dejando la piel ahí."

Se levanto a duras penas: - Nno puedo cagarla…tengo que… ¡esforzarme al máximo!-

Y tras dar un grito de guerra volvió a la carga. Después de puso ha hacer abdominales, dándole un descanso a sus piernas y a sus puños, totalmente magullados y moreteados.

Mas tarde flexiones. Y vuelta a la carga con los puñetazos y las patadas. Se notaba que estaba al límite, pero ella continuaba.-

-Esta….por Sakura.- su respiración era pesada y entrecortada.

-Este por…nii-chan-

-Este… por Ka…kashi-sensei.- dijo dándole un potente puñetazo al tronco.-

-Esta… ¡por… ese idiota de Sasuke!- grito mientras daba una patada fortísima.-

-Es..Esta..¡por Naruto!-

"Raiki… me parece…" pensó Naruto

-¡Y ESTO POR MÍ!-

Naruto se quedo mirándola: mirando su respiración agitada y esforzada, sus magulladuras, su frente perlada de sudor. Observando las heridas que tenia de haber entrenado hasta sus limites. Puede que incluso más allá de ellos. Mirando como había quedado destrozada y hecha polvo. Y lo que hizo después de eso fue, simplemente,… sonreír.

"…que te he juzgado antes de tiempo" Naruto se dio la vuelta y fue hacia casa.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo Naruto mientras venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

Todos estaban allí, Sakura, Sasuke, Daisuke, y solo faltaba Kakashi.

- Espera un momento.-dijo Naruto, dándose cuenta de algo - ¿Dónde esta Raiki?-

- Aquí.- dijo Daisuke detrás de el estaba su prima sentada, apoyada en un pilar de la barandilla del puente, durmiendo.-

- Nos ha dicho que cuando llegue Kakashi-sensei, que la despertemos…¡menuda cara¡Es una vaga!-

- "No digas eso, Sakura-chan…estoy seguro de que ha dormido muy poco esta noche"- pensó Naruto

- Tampoco es tan mala idea. Lo que no se es como se me ha ocurrido antes a mi…- sus ojos azules la miraban.- Un momento… ¿Y esas vendas?- la chica llevaba vendados las piernas y los puños.

- Nosotros también se lo hemos preguntado. Nos ha dicho que es para su taijutsu.-

"Es normal que lleve vendas. Tiene que tener los brazos y los puños llenos de heridas…"

Unas horas más tarde:- ¡Buenos días chicos!-

- ¡LLEGAS TARDE!

- Eh, venga, nee-chan, Kakashi-sensei ya ha llegado.- dijo su primo zarandeándola. La chica entreabrió los ojos

- ¿Se ha quedado dormida?- pregunto Kakashi.-

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE SI!- grito Sakura.- ¡Y NO ME EXTRAÑA¿SABES CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAMOS ESPERANDOTE?-

- ¿Ummm?- dijo Raiki sonriendo, todavía medio dormida y desperezándose.- Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei… (bostezo)-

- Buenos días.- le contesto este.- Venga,nos vamos.-

Tomaron un camino distinto al de costumbre. Llegaron a un claro, que no era en el que solían entrenar.

- Bueno. Raiki y yo nos quedamos aquí.- dijo Kakashi mientras se paraba- vosotros id a entrenar donde siempre.-

-No te preocupes, nxico.- le dijo a su primo, que no parecía estar convencido.- Solo es entrenamiento especial.-

El chico se dio la vuelta y se fue andando hacia el área de entrenamiento, al igual que los demás.

- ¡Eh Naruto!- dijo la Nxico.

- ¿Si?- contesto el chico volviéndose hacia ella.

- ¿Es esta tu cartera?- pregunto la chica mientras alzaba un monedero con forma de rana.-

- ¡Si!- acto seguido la chica se la tiro y el la atrapo al vuelo.- Gracias.- dijo mientras se iba corriendo a alcanzar a los demás.

- ¿Esas vendas son para tu taijutsu?- pregunto Kakashi. La chica asintió.

- Bien. Pues entonces practiquémoslo.- dijo el hombre.-

- Pero…-

- No te preocupes. Ya veremos lo de tu chakra otro día.-

- Deacuerdo.-

- ¡Empecemos!-

- ¡Si!- la chica se lanzo hacia el.

"Me gusta esa fuerza en sus ojos"

- ¿Pero quien ha hecho esto?- pregunto Sakura, cuando vio como un tronco estaba destrozado, como si se hubieran ensañado con el.-

- Alguien ha estado entrenando aquí.-

- Esta claro que mi prima no ha sido. Llego unos diez minutos después que yo a casa. Y se fue directa a la cama.-

"Eso es imposible. Estuve mucho tiempo aquí y ella no paró de entrenar."-pensó Naruto.

- Bueno, sea quien sea, ha entrenado duro. Hay hasta sangre.- dijo simplemente Sasuke.

Los árboles estaban llenos de shuriken y cuchillos. Había más de un reemplazo también lleno de armas.

- Venga chica.- dijo Kakashi mientras leía "el paraíso del coqueteo".- hemos dicho taijutsu¿no? Ya llevas dos minutos ahí, lanzándome de todo.

"Antes de subir a ese árbol lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Incluso la he atacado con armas y las ha esquivado. Se nota que odia que la rechacen. Por fin he conseguido motivarla…"

La chica bajo del árbol de un salto. Estaba jadeante y exhausta. Se levanto tambaleándose.

- Creo que ya esta bien por hoy. Llevamos una hora y medi…- empezó a decir Kakashi.

Raiki movió los brazos como tirando de algo.

"No he estado lanzándote armas por que si. Sabia que no te iban a dar."- pensó la chica, mientras una sonrisa desafiante se dibujaba en sus labios.-"Te tengo justo donde quería."-

Cientos de hilos finísimos envolvieron a Kakashi, atándole.

- ¿Como?- exclamo el jounin sorprendido.

- Mis ataques no estaban hechos al azar. Con cada moviendo que he realizado he ido tejiendo esta red, que finalmente te ha atrapado. Las veces que te he acertado, incluso los he puesto a escasos centímetros de ti. Y las armas eran la guinda del pastel.-

"Increíble."-pensó Kakashi – "las ha lanzado con una precisión absoluta para formar esta red. He visto un par de cables, pero me echo el tonto, porque pensaba que no le servirían de nada. Se las ha apañado para que la subestimara…y ahora estoy completamente atado. Si estuviera en una misión, ya estaría muerto."-

- Bueno Kakashi-sensei. ¿Quiere que dejemos el entrenamiento especial por hoy?-

- Si. Iremos con Naruto y los otros…en cuanto desmontes todo este tinglado y me sueltes.-

- Deacuerdo.- contesto ella alegremente mientras empezaba ha hacer lo que le habían dicho.-

* * *

- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Raiki y Kakashi-sensei...- comentó Sakura.-

- Yo también…- dijo Naruto.

- Y yo.- se sumó Daisuke.-

- No pienso preocuparme por esa idiota sin talento.- les contradijo Sasuke.- No merece la pena.-

Una figura salio de un árbol justo detrás de Sasuke y le dio una patada en pleno vuelo, que el chico a duras penas pudo esquivar.-

- Pero ¿Qué…?- Exclamo Sasuke dándose la vuelta.-

- Atrévete a repetir eso, capullo.- dijo Raiki, furiosa. Estaba llena de moretones, arañazos y heridas. Se notaba que estaba muy cansada. Respiraba con dificultad.-

- Déjale.- dijo Kakashi, que salto de otro árbol.- "Esta agotada. ¿Cómo ha podido coger esa velocidad para atacarle? Además ese ha sido uno de sus mejores ataques en taijutsu…"- Y lo mismo te digo a ti Sasuke.-

Los dos lo dejaron a regañadientes.

"Así que ese era el por qué de las vendas. Tiene que tener el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Y después de esto tiene que estar mucho peor.- pensó Kakashi cuando vio el tronco y la sangre en el.- Y por eso se ha quedado dormida esperando. Tiene que haber estado toda la noche aquí."

- Bueno. ¿Cómo os ha ido sin mí?- dijo sonriendo. "Eso hace que la sesión de hoy y el ataque a Sasuke sean todavía mas sorprendentes. No se como puede estar en pie. Seguro que nisiquiera ha comido nada…"-

- ¿Vosotros habéis comido ya?-

- Si, hace un buen rato.- dijo nxico.-

- Yo no.- dijo Raiki mientras sacaba la lengua.- Se me ha olvidado prepararme el almuerzo esta mañana.-

- ¿Estas loca?- exclamo su primo.- ¡Cuando yo me he levantado tu ya no estabas!

- Es verdad.- contó Sakura.- Cuando yo he llegado al puente, ella ya estaba allí.-

- ¡Es que no se donde tienes la cabeza! – soltó su primo.-

- "Se ve que esta chica no va a dejar de sorprenderme…"- pensó el jounin.

- Daisuke… deja de sermonearme de una vez.- dijo la chica levantando la vista del suelo y dirigiéndola hacia el con una mirada intimidadora.- deja de actuar como si fueras mi madre.-

- Venga, calmaos, calmaos.- intervino Kakashi.- yo tampoco he comido, así que comeremos tu y yo juntos, los demás podéis seguir con lo vuestro. "Me voy a ir despidiendo de la mitad de mi comida. Ugggh. Se ve que hoy toca quedarse con hambre."-

-¡Que aproveche!- dijo Raiki, visiblemente contenta. La comida fue devorada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En menos de dos segundos el plato estaba completamente limpio, sin una sola migaja.-

- Su fueras tan rápida en el taijutsu como comiendo, no tendrías rival…- suspiro Kakashi.- "La mitad de mi comida ha volado tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo ni ha despedirme…"

- Jeje…- se riyó la chica.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG! x fin lo termiiiiineeeee! este capitulo se me ha hecho eterno, pese a tenerlo escrito de hace bastante tiempo...(perdón x la tardanza uuUU...) y sobre todo por que voy a tner que hacer un capitulo extra para tener que explicar ciertas cosas... pero bueno, eso no viene al caso... En fin...

¿Que os ha parecido¡¡Dejadme un review diciendomelo, poooorr faaaavooorr! (am y MUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXIIIISIMASgracias por los reviews k e recibido :P)


	3. Señoras y señores:Nos vamos de misiones!

**Disclaimer: (Coloquese uno a gusto del consumidor, o si se tiene falta de imaginación, piense que el del cap 2 esta aki tambien xD)

* * *

****Capitulo tres: Señoras y señores...¡NOS VAMOS DE MISIONES!**

-¡JOOOOO!- berreó una vez más haciendo que a todos les volviesen a retumbar los tímpanos. Daba igual cuantas veces lo hiciera. No conseguían acostumbrarse- ¿POR QUE HEMOS TENIDO QUE VENIR POR AQUIIIIII!-

-Ohhhhh Dioooooosssshhhhh- musitó Raiki por enésima vez.-

-Menuda mierda de primera misión…-susurró Daisuke, que estaba al lado de esta-Como todas sean así, me cuelgo del primer pino que encuentre.-

-Lo mismo digo, nii-chan…- contestó en voz baja, totalmente agotada.-

Y no era de extrañar que estuvieran desesperados. Todo comenzó hace unos tres días.

* * *

Flash Back 

Todos estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage esperando a que se les asignara una misión.

-Es extraño…- dijo Sakura para sí.- Siempre que nos han asignado alguna misión, no ha pasado nada de esto…-

-Me pregunto de que estarán hablando…- suspiró Naruto, apoyándose en una pared, cansado de esperar.-

"Lo más seguro"- dedujo Sasuke, mientras miraba a sus "nuevos compañeros".-"Es que estén discutiendo sobre un tipo de misión que pueda ser compatible con nuestro nivel y el de Raiki y Daisuke…especialmente de Raiki…"-

Tras un rato se abrió la puerta, y tras ella apareció la cabeza de un, como siempre, sonriente Kakashi.

-Venga, chicos, ya tenemos misión.-

-¿Que tenemos que hacer, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sakura.-

-Ummm...me ha costado un poco, pero al final he conseguido un encargo con muy buena pinta.- empezo a decir el jounin.-

-¡No desvies el tema! - gritó Naruto - ¡Quiero saber de que se trata!-

Por ahora solo os dire que se trata de una mision de proteccion.- confesó, mientras empezaba a andar hacia la salida.- Venga, vamos a por nuestra clienta...segun me han contado, no le gusta mucho esperar.-

-¿Ya se van?- pregunto Shizune.-

-Si.- respondio Tsunade sombria mientras los miraba a traves de la ventana.-

-¿Ha sido buena idea darles precisamente **esa** mision?-

La Sannin no le respondio, porque eso era, justamente, lo que se estaba cuestionando.

Fin Flash back

* * *

En esos momentos se hallaban en medio de la mision, con la hija y heredera del señor de un mediano feudo en el Pais del Rayo. Llevaban todo el día cruzando una zona cenagosa, cubiertos a veces hasta la cintura, por lo que los genins y Kakashi se turnaban para llevar a su clienta.. 

-¡ME ABURRRROOOOOOOO¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO!

-Dios...- susurro Daisuke con cara de desesperacion.-¿Que clase de pulmones tiene esta cria? Grita, grita y grita y nunca se queda sin aire...-

-¿Por que todos los arboles son tan bajos por aqui...?-musito Raiki, totalmente ida, que sentia como aquellos gritos le taladraban el cerebro -Si incluso tengo la cuerda...-

-No os quejeis, afortunados- dijo Naruto entredientes.- Que vosotros no estais cargando con ella mientras grita.-

-Sakura.-

-¿Si Sasuke-kun?- contesto, un poco sonrojada. No se esperaba que el le hablara, no sin una razon de peso.-

-¿No puedes intentar tranquilizarla o algo?- pregunto mientras se frotaba las sienes con una mano.-

La pelirrosa ladeo la cabeza haciendo ver que no entendia.

-No se Sakura, utiliza tu instinto maternal o lo que sea que tengais las mujeres.- susurro, al borde de la desesperacion.-

Sakura:- B-bueno, hare lo que pueda...-

Inner Sakura: - "¡Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!"- grita toda sonrojada mientra empieza a bailar a lo hawaiano- "¡Te lo ha dicho a ti y no a Raikiiiiii! Por lo tanto te ve mucho mas capacitada a ti para ocuparse de este tipo de asuntos..." piensa un momento y despues grita¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW TE VE COMO A LA MADRE DE SUS HIJOOOOOOSSS!-" (N.A. OOUU)

-Esto...Sasuke-kun...¿Y porque me lo pides a mi?-

El moreno miro hacia a Raiki, que por fin habia encontrado un arbol apropiado, y en ese momento estaba encaramada a una rama bastante alta, canturreando algo como: "Un giro, un giro y otro y otro más, te cuelgas del arbol y ya jamas la escucharás" mientras hacía un nudo (con un curioso parecido a una horca) acompañado con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

-E-e-estooo...me parece que ya te entiendo...je, je jeje...- rió Sakura un tanto incomoda (no hace falta ni que mencione el pedazo de goteron que aparecio en su cabeza...) pese a todo, tomo aire y se esforzo por poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Etsuko-sama.-

-¿Que quieres ahora, punky frustada?- dijo una niña de no mas de seis o siete años, con el pelo negro y largo y los ojos verdes.-

Inner Sakura:- "¿QUE¡MALDITA MOCOSA, TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR!" (N.A¿Donde está su instinto maternal ahora?xD)

Sakura:- B-bueno Etsuko-sama, seguro que esta cansada ¿Por que no toma una siesta y descansa un poco?-

-Tan solo estoy aburrida, no cansada, aunque ahora que lo mencionas este cara de gato es una montura bastante incomoda-

-¿MONTURA¿Y COMO QUE CARA DE GATO¿SE PUEDE SABER TU QUE NARICES TE HAS CREIDO, ENANA ? - grito Naruto, desquiciado.

-Naruto no mates a la mocos...digo a Etsuko-sama.- masculló Kakashi con cierto aire de automata - Y tu, Raiki, se un poco solidaria: no te cuelgues justo ahora; piensa un poco en los demas que queremos hacer lo mismo...-

Tras un monótono rato en el que nadie, excepto Etsuko-sama, habló ( o en su caso deberíamos decir chilló), salieron por fin de aquella zona cenagosa para ir a parar a una pequeña orilla, donde todo estaba cubierto de hierba alta y unos metros mas allá, comenzaba el bosque.

Empezaba a oscurecer y decidieron acampar allí mismo, ya que la hierba alta, en cierta manera, los camuflaba, y era demasiado arriesgado internarse en el bosque de noche, así como continuar por la ciénaga.

-Raiki.-

-¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?- estaban un poco apartados del resto del grupo, por ir al final de la marcha. Cada cual estaba buscando un sitio para acomodarse, comer algo y dormir.

-Se me olvido decírtelo antes, pero quiero que sepas que esta misión no contará como parte de la semana de prueba.-

-Am, bueno, gracias.- respondió ella sonriente.

Naruto observo de reojo como Kakashi y Raiki hablaban. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya que hacían los entrenamientos especiales. **A solas. **Esa ultima palabra resonó en la mente de Uzumaki.

-"Espera un momento...¿NO SERA QUE KAKASHI Y RAIKI...?"- pensó Naruto un tanto escandalizado.- "pero...la verdad es que a mi no tendría que importarme"- notó como se sonrojaba levemente- "...es mas, claro que no me importa...no me importa en absoluto...¿por que tendria que importarme?"- (N.A. ¿porque en el caso de que fuera cierto, seria pedofilia, o esa razón no te convence?)

-¡Ey Onee-chan, cenemos!.- dijo Daisuke mientras, imitando a Sakura y Sasuke que ya estaban devorando sus respectivas cenas, sacaba algo de comida.-

"También puede ser que este con Daisuke."- reflexiono el rubio mientras masticaba.- "Aunque se tratan mas como hermanos que como otra cosa, y son familia, pero...un momento...¿POR QUE ESTOY PENSADO OTRA VEZ EN ESO? "-

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dispusieron en turnos para vigilar mientras los demás dormían.

Sasuke tuvo el primer turno, Sakura el segundo y tras eso llegó el turno de Raiki.

Ella suspiró por enésima vez. En aquellos tres días no había hecho nada de provecho, y estaba empezando a sentirse para una carga.

-Soy un desastre.- dijo para si misma mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.-

-Vamos, no digas tonterías.- dijo una voz que la sobresaltó. Era Naruto.-

-¿Como es que no estas durmiendo?-

-Me he despertado hace un rato. Es mas, llevo bastante tiempo escuchando tus suspiros. Así pones depresivo a cualquiera.-

-Supongo...- contesto ella, arropándose un poco mas con su manta (no había ningún fuego encendido, con el propósito de no llamar la atención) ,sin muchas ganas de hablar del tema.

-Mira, no sirve de nada lamentarse. ¡Solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti misma! Y…-

-Es fácil decirlo.-

-...y...estoy seguro de que en tu caso es mucho.-

-!- la chica miro sorprendida al rubio, que parecía repentinamente muy interesado en el paisaje que los rodeaba.-

Tras un rato de silencio, la peliazul, recordando algo, se sacudió de la cabeza todas las ideas respecto a aquella ultima frase y dijo:-Si muchas mujeres de Konoha, y en especial Ino, no fueran una panda de marujas, a saber lo que habría pensado con esa frase que has dicho.-

-¿Eh?- pregunto Naruto, ruborizado de repente, y dando gracias de que fuera de noche

-Vuestro equipo es digno de una telenovela. Tu colado por Sakura y ella que va, al igual que la mayoría de las kunoichi, detrás de Sasuke.-

-¿La mayoría? A estas alturas yo ya creía que eran todas menos las casadas...o ni eso.- contesto Uzumaki riéndose.- Pero bueno, ya me estoy dando cuenta de que tengo que tener mas cuidado que cualquiera sabe lo que acabaran diciendo por ahí...-

-¿Realmente te importa?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Ummm...pensándolo bien, no demasiado.-reconoció, mientras volvía a reírse.-

-Bueno...me parece que mi turno ya se ha acabado...- dijo Raiki bostezando, tras otro largo lapso de silencio.- ¿A quien le toca ahora?-

-A mi.- contesto el rubio mientras se acurrucaba un poco mas en su manta.-

-Ok.-ella se retiró unos cuanto pasos de Naruto y termino diciendo irónicamente, estando acostada - Que te diviertas.-

-Buenas noches.- contestó el, simplemente.-

Al día siguiente:

-¿POR QUE MIERDA TENGO QUE VOLVER A LLEVAR A ESTA MOCOSA?- gritó Naruto, compitiendo con los constantes berridos de Etsuko.-

-Lo echamos a suertes y tu perdiste,- le recordó Kakashi, con voz cansada - se ve que hoy no eres muy afortunado.-

-Umpf...- refunfuñó el portador del kyubi.-

Observó que Raiki y Daisuke iban hablando muy animados. Un rato después se les sumó Sakura.

-Hey, cara-gato, llevas mucho tiempo mirando hacia allá.- dijo Etsuko en voz baja.-

-¿Eh?- contestó Naruto sin comprender, ignorando el apodo respecto a su rostro.-

-No será que...¿ te gusta la peloazul esa?-

-¡P-p-pepepero!- balbuceo el rubio, casi chillando.-¿Que dices¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces por que te pones rojo?-

-¡PORQUE ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE AGUANTARTE!-gritó el chico.-

-¿Naruto, pasa algo?- preguntó Kakashi.-

-Ya no quiero estar mas con cara-gato. Es muy aburrido.- soltó Etsuko en tono arrogante.- Ahora quiero ir con la inminente prometida.-

-¿I-inminente...?- dijo Daisuke, intentándose imaginar a quien se podría referir.

-¿...prometida?- completó Sasuke, mientras Uzumaki se mordía el labio, rezando para que no fuera lo que imaginaba.-

-Si.¡CONTIGO!- gritó señalando a Raiki.-

-¿EHHHH?- dijo esta, muy sorprendida y algo ruborizada..

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamó Daisuke.- ¿vas a casarte y no me habías dicho nada?-

-¡Te juro que yo no...!-

-Déjalo, Daisuke...son cosas de niños.- sentencio su sensei.-En fin, ya sabes como es la mocos…digo Etsuko-sama. Raiki, llevala un rato, sino te importa.-

-Bueno TTUU-

-¿Que diablos a sido ese ruido?- pregunto Sasuke, mientras miraba a su alrededor.-

-¿El que?- pregunto Sakura, imitando al Uchiha.-

"Tsk. Tiene razón. Hay alguien."- pensó Kakashi.-

De repente aparecieron tres ninjas, vestidos de tal manera que estaban completamente camuflados en el paisaje, dispuestos a atacar. Uno de ellos fue hacia Raiki mientras los otros parecían dispuestos a encargarse del resto del equipo.

-¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- gritó Naruto

-Agárrate fuerte, mocosa.- dijo la peliazul mientras se ponía varios kunai en la boca. En ese mismo instante, empezó a correr hacia el tronco de un árbol. Cuando llego a este, tomó impulso, saltando por encima de sus atacantes y arrojó una bomba de humo. Acto seguido y aprovechando que la humareda se estaba espesando por momentos, arrojo varios kunais, que no tardaron en estallar puesto que llevaban pegadas tarjetas explosivas.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, Daisuke, Naruto y varias replicas de este ultimo se acorralaban a los otros dos ninjas. Unos cuantos clones de Uzumaki empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba Raiki, que repentinamente sintió como le agarraban y le ponía un kunai en la garganta.

-Suelta a la niña.- dijo una voz, perteneciente uno de los ninja vestido de camuflaje. Tenía su cara cubierta por una especie de careta de color grisáceo.

-¡MEJOR SUELTALE TÚ A ELLA!- gritaron varios Narutos al unísono, abalanzándose por detrás, lo que pilló desprevenido a su enemigo, que se esperaba que las replicas vinieran por delante. En ese mismo segundo de distracción, las otras replicas llegaron por el lado esperado, aunque ahora el ninja que tenía a Raiki había perdido su concentración por lo que no fue muy difícil atacarle por segunda vez.

Los otros miembros del equipo rival, al ver a su compañero en apuros, se escabulleron de los genins. Uno de ellos fue obstaculizado por Kakashi, mientras que el otro escapó, metiéndose entre los clones de Naruto salvando así a su compañero, y volviendo a la carga para intentar llevarse a Etsuko.

Kakashi, alarmado por los acontecimientos desvió un momento su atención, lo que fue aprovechado por su contrincante para escaparse. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta los tres ninjas volvieron a unirse, ahora mucho mas cerca de su objetivo, y nadie sabe muy bien como, todas las replicas de Naruto se congregaron en ese punto, y mientras los demás también avanzaban hacia allí, los clones empezaron la ofensiva. Los ninjas de camuflaje a una señal de uno de ellos, seguramente el jefe, decidieron huir.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Kakashi, al darse cuenta de que era inútil perseguirlos.-

La mayoría asintieron con la cabeza.

Kakashi se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a Raiki que se había dejado caer en el suelo, apoyada en el árbol más cercano, con la cabeza gacha.-

-¿Estas herida?- pregunto el Jounin, en cuclillas frente a ella. Tenía una herida en el cuello, al haber intentado forcejear cuando le pusieron el kunai en la garganta. Sangraba abundantemente.- Ya veo. No es demasiado grave, pero será mejor curarlo ahora mismo. Es una zona delicada. -

El maestro se quedo callado, observando a su alumna, que todavía guardaba silencio.

-Mierda.- fue lo único que susurró esta, llena de rabia.-

-No lo has hecho del todo mal. Has pensado y actuado rápido.- dijo en voz baja Kakashi, mirando a los ojos de su alumna. - Lo que no entiendo es porque no as usado mejor tu chakra. Si hubieras acumulado mas en tus piernas, hubieras podido escapar de ellos, gracias a la mayor longitud del salto.¿Por que no utilizas tu chakra?- su voz se volvió dura. Empezó a vendarle el cuello.- Intuyo que tienes una buena cantidad de el, aunque nunca lo demuestras.-

-Tengo problemas.- musitó esta como toda respuesta.-

-Eso no es excusa. Todos tenemos que pasar ciertas dificultades.-

-Tu no lo entiendes.-

-Explícamelo.-

-No lo entenderás aunque lo haga.- el tono de su voz era helado, al igual que sus ojos morados.-

-No piensas decírmelo.- senteció el jounin, tras quedarse pensativo un segundo-

-No puedo.- tras decir esto ella apartó la vista.

Él termino de vendarle, se incorporo Y dijo:-Si nadie mas esta herido, sigamos adelante.-

Y a eso se dispusieron. Sakura llevó a Etsuko-sama, mientras continuaban por aquel pantano que parecía no tener fin.

-Kakashi-sensei.¿Quienes eran esos shinobis?- preguntó Daisuke, rompiendo el silencio reinante.-

-Ninjas perseguidores.- respondió este.-

-¿Ninjas perseguidores?- repitió Sasuke.-

-Suelen esta especializados en rastrear y alcanzar objetivos, sin importar demasiado la área o distancia, aunque como hemos podido comprobar también tiene un buen nivel de ataque.- explico Sakura.- Llevan trajes para camuflarse con el entorno, lo que les hace gastar menos chakra y energías a la hora de ocultarse en misones de larga duración.-

-A uno de ellos se le cayó la máscara, y por lo que pude ver, eran de la Villa Oculta de la Nube.- añadió Kakashi- "pero ninguno de ellos pertenecía al ANBU, aunque su nivel no era malo."

-¡No puede ser!- grito Etsuko con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Es la villa oculta de mi país¿Por qué tendrían que atacarme?.-

-Etsuko tiene razón.- afirmó Sakura

-La razón para querer secuestrarla es, simplemente porque es la presa perfecta para solucionar algunos de sus problemas.- contesto el jounin, muy serio.- No es ningún secreto que la villa de la Nube perdió en la guerra contra Konoha hace algún tiempo, y le guarda rencor por ello.-suspiró y continuó hablando- A partir de ese momento ha estado teniendo varios problemas con los dirigentes del país, y con varios señores feudales, que como el padre de Etsuko, están intentado mejorar las relaciones con el país del Fuego, y no solo eso, sino que para poder reestablecer las relaciones sin peligro, están haciendo presión para que se reduzca el poder ofensivo de la villa, es decir, quitarle presupuesto.-

-Y para que eso no ocurra…- susurró Daisuke.-

-...¿Que mejor que algo de chantaje emocional?- completo Raiki, mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados, desentumeciéndose el cuello.

-Exacto.- dijo Kakashi.- Bueno. Será mejor que continuemos. La próxima vez vendrán mejor preparados.-

-Ne, Naruto.-

-¿Hm?- este se volvió, encontrándose de lleno con la sonriente cara de Raiki.- ¿Q-que quieres?-

-"¿Por…por que mierda no me salen las palabras?"- gritó interiormente.-

- Gracias por lo de antes.- musito ella con una sonrisa resplandeciente.-

- No ha sido nada.- contestó desviando la vista hacia la herida de su cuello, su expresión se torno dura.-

- Esto si que no es nada.- rebatió ella, mientras se tocaba el cuello.- Lo que tu has hecho es crearme una deuda. Ahora te debo un favor.- bromeo mientras sacaba la lengua.-

-"¿QUE ME DEBE QUE?... (proceso controlador de imágenes mentales)…no pasa nada…no pasa nadaaaaa…."-

-No exageres mujer…-musitó mientras ella se alejaba, respondiendo a la llamada de Kakashi.-

-"Otra vez ese Kakashi…¬¬…Un momento…otra vez estoy pensando en….O/o…Esto no me puede estar pasando…."

TO BE CONTINUED….xDDD

* * *

PERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONGOMENGOMENGOMEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Weno perdon (OTRA VEZ) por la espera y por haceros tragar esta mierda de capitulo ke me ha salido (o deberia decir parte de cap.) pero entre que ando con las cosas (o mejor dixo la mierda) al cuello y que he perdido mi inspiracion con naruto, la cosa va mal... en fin en cuanto termine este capitulo no os preocupeis que la cosa ira mejor, porque tengo escrito bastante por adelantado, pero dedcidi introducir este entremedias porque el cambio de actitud de Naruto resultaba demasiado brusco (aunque aki pasa mas o menos lo mismo, pero que se le va a hacer xD) asi que ahora solo tengo ke acer la 2ª parte de este o y lo demas sera coser y cantar o eso creo... :-p.

Ahora contesto a los reviews...( y no estaria mal que me dejarais alguno, que la verdad es que son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo...uu) Alla vamos:

Kisame Hoshikagi: 0 mil gracias por tu review¿Perdon por tardar? Eso deberia decirlo yo (¬¬U) xDDD en fin espero que el capitulo no te aya decpcionado y ke te guste el rumbo que esta tomando la cosa...espero un review tuyo contandomelo ; )

OoO-ArAnEl - LuMe-OoO: Gracias por los animos! Espero que este cap t aya gustado tamb...aunke no tnga muxos puntos comicos...uno un tanto macabro pero weno...es un reflejo de mi personalidad surrealista..xDDDD

Shadowmew/ jeje...Gracias! Aunque si la historia te parece original ahora cuando yeguemos al meoyo de la cuestion a saber que piensas de ella y de mi xDDD

Selphie nee chan: pos si tu kerias ser Raiki con el tinte azul ke te exaste lo tienes a webo, nee-chan...xDDD ke mona estabas xDD

JisuKaru: weno, weno, weno, miss Sugar internacional...¿Que yo keria un review y eras pesada?Pos no diagamos tu con el tuyo (buaaahh sugar sugar!) PLASSTAAAA EMPALAGOSAAAAAAAAA (no os rayeis los ke leais esto, es de mis mejores amigas...TT) Ah weno y ese cambio de nombre? yo siempre te e conocio como **Jisunaru - no-baka** asi, como kien dice... Y DEJA TRANKILA A OSAKA, KE ESO LO AGO YO NA MAS! xDDDDDDDDD

Y tras esta parida a nombre de mi amiga me despido...nos vemos en el proximo cap!


End file.
